A Work In Progress
by Smash41KMF
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles. One word/phrase chapter themes. Currently accepting any prompts or suggestions. SasoSaku. Non-canon, AU's & Fluff. Some Sasori OOCness. ENJOY! Chapter Two: Somniloquy
1. Two Left Feet

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!**

(10.03.2018)

* * *

 **Two Left Feet** \- The inability to dance

* * *

 _"Ouch!"_

Sakura flushed as yet another partner released her to take a step back and inspect his abused toes. This time it was a tall, handsome blonde with eyes the color of sapphires and the cutest lop-sided smile she'd ever seen. Currently, however, his lips were set in a heavy frown and his smooth brow as furrowed as he tried to assess the level of damage she had dealt without removing his shoes.

Fists clenched at her sides, Sakura lowered her head slightly and apologized for the fourth time in the past hour. And, predictably, her partner offered her a weak smile and told her not to worry about it. However, he also didn't make an attempt to resume their dance. Instead, they waited in an uncomfortable silence as the soft sounds of ballroom music played in the background - each wanting desperately for the song to end. And, at last, when the violins faded, the blonde man rose and gave her a polite bow, to which she responded with an equally polite curtsey before watching the man hastily rotate towards his next partner, a much taller and graceful brunette.

Normally, Sakura would have been upset, but she could find the confidence within her to be bothered by her former partner's quick retreat. She was a _horrible_ dance partner.

It always struck her as odd, though, for her to have two left feet when she had spent a large portion of her childhood as a gymnast, a sport which required incredible balance and coordination.

"It's rhythm that you lack, not coordination."

Sakura jumped a little as the words swept across the back of her neck and tickled the back of her ear. A soft chuckle soon followed, her mysterious companion having noticed her surprise.

Careful not to twist her ankle or step on the beautiful evening gown that Ino had lent her for the occasion, Sakura turned to face her new partner. She was surprised to find that it was the hostess's grandson, a world-renown pianist, standing behind her.

"Akasuna Sasori," he said simply, extending a hand out towards her in greeting.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied softly, still a little stunned to find herself in the company of the notorious gentleman.

He, however, seemed rather amused by her dazed reaction - it had been a long time since anyone had placed him on such a high pedestal.

So, when she slid her hand into his, undoubtedly prepared for a customary handshake, Sasori held onto her hand a moment longer than others would deem appropriate and watched closely for her reaction. And he couldn't help but smile when she blushed.

"Would you have a dance with me, Haruno-san?" he then asked, successfully shifting her attention from their still-clasped hands to his face. Her blush only deepened. Goodness, she was fun to tease.

Like the gentleman he was known to be, however, he would wait for her response before moving. He wasn't surprised when she made an attempt at politely declining.

"Are you fretting over the safety of my toes, Haruno-san?" He chuckled when bright green her eyes widened.

 _Busted._

"I'm sorry, it's just that I don't seem very adept at dancing, I've been stepping on toes all night." Try as he might, Sasori couldn't help but find her shyness adorable.

"Ahhh, but you have yet to step on mine," he replied slightly, hoping to coax her into one more dance before the night ended. Her response surprised him, though.

Green eyes as bright as polished emeralds narrowed slightly, "that's because we've hardly moved an inch."

"I have confidence in my ability to properly lead my partners, Haruno-san."

Sakura felt her eye twitch. Just when she was starting to enjoy herself, he threw her a curveball.

"You certainly are persistent, Akasuna-san," she quipped, her once-soft tone becoming clipped and professional as she carefully extracted her hands from his. "But I have no interest in further embarrassing myself tonight."

Sasori raised a brow. It seemed that there was much more to this woman than he'd initially expected.

"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable if you removed your shoes? They look about as comfortable as they are practical."

Now _that_ got a reaction.

"And where do you suppose I put them?" Her previous irritation had all but nearly deflated, but she wasn't about to bend to his will just because one good idea.

Sasori then surprised her by waving over on of the event staff.

"Taoru-san, would it be too much to ask for Haruno-san to have her shoes placed with the checked coats?" Sakura arched a delicate pink brow, this man was surprisingly polite for someone of his social status. However, before she could explore this new nugget of information, "Taoru-san" turned towards her with a kind smile.

"If it will allow you to continue enjoying your time with us, I would more than happy to store your shoes with your other checked belongings, Haruno-san."

It took Sakura a few moments to realize what was happening, but after a quick glance at Sasori, she laughed. And she couldn't stop. _'He really wants this dance.'_

"Haruno-san?" It was the tone of genuine concern in the attendant's voice that helped Sakura reign-in her laughter.

Still a little breathless, Sakura smiled kindly at the confused man before reaching out to place her hand on Sasori's nearby shoulder. Then, much to the fascination of both men, she balanced gracefully on a single stiletto and removed one of the painful black heels her mother had bought her specifically for this charity ball. Setting her newly-liberated foot down on the cool marble floor, Sakura relinquished her hold on Sasori's shoulder and proceeded to remove her other shoe. Her mood was visibly brighter when she turned back to face the middle-aged attendant.

"I apologize for making you carry out such as strange request, but thank you." And she really did mean it.

Taoru returned her smile and, after carefully relieving Sakura of her shoes, bowed to the pair before strolling away to complete his mission.

When he was out of sight, Sakura turned back to face the handsome pianist and rolled her eyes at his knowing smile. "Oh, hush, you."

Sasori grinned charmingly before extending his hand once more.

"Now, how about that dance?"

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It's not as detailed or carefully planned as most of my stories, but that's kind of how this drabbles series is going to go! Just hot-penning my creative inspirations to at least make my distraction time slightly productive! This one was written while I should have been studying for my Evidence-Based Medicine exam! Hee hee, oh well! (Now I need to go and study!)**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **~Smash41 KMF**


	2. Somniloquy

**Disclaimer** (one-time only): I do not own Naruto or any of its variations, or the characters.

I am simply a PA student who wanted to read fluff while pretending that I'm studying at the same time. Enjoy!

(10.02.2018)

* * *

 **Somniloquy** \- Sleep-talking

* * *

 _Bzzzzzt._

It was sometime around dawn when Sasori woke up to sound of his pager going off.

 _Bzzzzzt_.

Keeping half of his face planted firmly in his pillow, the hepatologist reached up to bed's built-in overhead shelf and grabbed blindly for the obnoxious little device. After a few misses, Sasori let out a soft sigh of relief when his fingers finally grazed the hard plastic of the tiny beeper. He then snatched the pager off the shelf and silenced its incessant buzzing, before lowering it to his eye level.

Today was supposed to be his mandatory day-off (courtesy of their hospital director's insistence that her staff take care of themselves); so, unless it was an emergency and someone was dying, Sasori had no intentions of answering this call.

Rolling onto his back and turning as much away from the warm body curled against him as he could, Sasori squinted against the harsh green backlight of the screen.

 _"Room 473B - Acute Abdominal Swelling"_

 _Well, fuck._

Clipping the pager to the waistband of his pajama pants, Sasori heaved a heavy sigh. It looked like he was going in to the hospital today.

Turning back over to gaze down at the mess of petal pink locks splayed across the pillow beside his, Sasori smiled gently. She was going to be upset when she woke up in a few hours, especially since this was supposed to be one of the few days neither of them were needed at the hospital. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if she showed up later in the morning to see him.

"Sorry, they need me to come in," he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I'll bring back breakfast if you aren't awake yet."

Propping himself up on one elbow, Sasori leaned down and gently swept a few silken locks out of his wife's face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He then pulled away and carefully slipped out of their queen-sized bed to get dressed.

He was in the process of finishing the knot of his tie when he heard Sakura kick restlessly at the covers, something she only did when she slept alone.

Chuckling softly, Sasori moved over to his wife's side of the bed and carefully pulled the sheets back over her panty and tank top-clad form. He watched her settle down for a moment before making his way over to the door and grabbing his bag. Sasori was just about to slip out of the bedroom, when he heard her whimper softly.

Concerned, Sasori glanced back at Sakura, surprised to hear her sounding so upset in her sleep. However, in the tiny slivers of pale red sunlight that peaked through the blinds, he could see the slightest of frowns gracing her lips as she unconsciously reached out a hand to his now-empty side of the bed.

The sight tugged at his heart strings and Sasori was half-tempted to lay back down with her, but they had each taken an oath to do what is best for their patients - he couldn't stay here. And, as if she knew it too, she whispered softly, "I love you."

Sasori couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Hey All!**

 **I know, I know, I haven't updated Immortals in a while and yet, here I am publishing this.**

 **In all honesty, I have much of Immortals written out, but with the time commitment of graduate school, I haven't had the time to sit down and type it all out to my satisfaction. My intention is to return to Immortals either during Thanksgiving or Winter Break, which is when I will have a little more time to focus on it.**

 **For now, however, "A Work in Progress" will be my little de-stressor from grad school, because I can put up short one-shots just for fun!**

 **Let me know if there are any specific medical words that you want me to use as a prompt for future chapters!**

 ***Also, I'm fully aware that this is OOC-ish for cannon-Sasori, I just it's a good thing this doesn't follow the cannon. (Just enjoy the fluffy cuteness, please)**

 **~Smash41KMF**

**Also, please don't forget to check out my profile page to take my most recent poll about which SasoSaku-themed story you might like to read next!


End file.
